


We Need To Talk

by AnimeLoveLover123



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Parenting, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Teen AU, Teen Romance, Teenage Steve, Teenage Tony, Teenagers, Unrealistic Acceptance of Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having brought a not so acceptable partner to a party, Howard decided to list off the standards for an exceptionable partner to his apparently oblivious son. This backfires however as Tony happens to have the perfect candidate in mind. And what started as a joke to get back at his father turns into a game of pass the date around as feelings and secrets swirl between the group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need To Talk

“I can't believe you've sunk so low.”

“This is like, the eighth time I've done this. I think your expectations of me are set too high.” Tony said as he sat watching the wall in a way, he hopes, shows how disinterested he is in his fathers rant.

“The world has high expectations of you Anthony. You are the heir to Stark Industries, an innovator, you have to at least act like you live up to there ideals.”

“Why do I have to act on others opinions?” Tony should really stop fighting back because not only will it make his fathers speech drag on longer, but it shows that Tony is paying more attention then he wanted to let on.

“Because that's how the world works. Half the business thrives on others assumptions of us and the company. Bringing some scantly dressed gold digger of a woman to a party is not giving us a good reputation.”

“She has a name.”

“And?” Howard shot back with an expression that dared the younger to prove him wrong. There was a pause as the two men stared each other down until one gave in and turned his head.

“It doesn’t mater.”

“It doesn’t mater?” Howard pretty much shouted in exasperation. “First off, it's common courtesy to at least know the name of the woman you introduce to your family as your girlfriend and proceed to sleep with.” Tony opened his mouth, ready to say something, but received the same prove-me-wrong look and decided to just close it again. “And what do you presume the media is saying about us now after seeing her? You need to have standards for these things.”

“Oh, and I guess you get to decide what those are don't you? So please, tell me what I look for in a partner.” Howard then stood up and turned to face his son straight, a determined expression like a colonel ready to give orders.

“First off, they have to be presentable in a crowd, polite, a good but gentle wit, be cordial. They need to know how to work a crowd if there going to be in our family. And it is of the up most importance that they have a good reputation, able to be respected by many without coming off as big headed.”

“Look who’s talking.” Tony mumbled to himself as he crossed his arms and turned his eyes away from his parents piercing gaze.

“These are the basic standards you need to look for, is that so much to ask?”

+

“Can you believe that!?” Tony asked as he flopped down on the grass with such force that his lunch almost went tumbling to the dirt.

“I will admit that those standards are higher then he's making them out to be.” Steve said as he took a seat beside his friend, though a lot less forcefully. “But-” He was interrupted by a loud groan from the brunette.

Of course, good, wholesome Captain America trying to reason. Or maybe it was just favoritism because Steve and Howard hung out as teens back in the forties. How ironic that Howard and Steve where good friends before Captain America was frozen. Now Steve was still a teen and friends with Howard's teenage son. Though to be fair, Tony and Steve didn't really get along until Howard forced then to hang out, claiming that the Captain would be a good influence on his unruly son. 

Tony would never admit it to his father, or anyone one aside from Steve really, but Howard's plan was actually working. Slowly but surely Tony was drinking less, going to less party’s, attending his schooling more. Damn perfect Steve Rogers, making people behave without doing all that much. Sometimes Tony wondered if he could patten Captain Americas natural leadership somehow.

“Look,” Steve said, yanking Tony from his thoughts. “Maybe it would be best if you just attending things alone. I'm sure Howard would rather that then the alternative and you don't have to worry about who to bring.” The blond offered, eyes still glued to the younger.

“Naw, that would make the party’s unbearably boring. Besides, there's a party coming up this Saturday and I'm expected to bring a 'proper date'.” Tony informed between bites.

“Oh, well it shouldn't be to hard to find someone who will be willing to go with you. All they have to do is behave themselves right? Doesn’t sound to hard.” Steve shrugged nonchalantly, ignoring the ping in his chest at the thought.

“Oh ya? You wanna give it a try?” Tony asked jokingly, receiving a grin from the older and a fidget.

“Ya, I'm sure your father would be ecstatic to see me there as your date.” 

Tony chuckled at the scene in his head. The rage evident in Howard's expression at his 'no good' son walked in with the countries gold standard on his arm. Then, as the laughter faded, he started to think. Then his lips turned up into a grin.

+

“Calm down Howard, it will be alright.” Maria attempted to sooth as she slowly rubbed her husbands arm.

“I just have this bad feeling that he's going to pull some stunt, just to spite me.”

“Mmm, making a show of defying authority. Sounds like someone I know.” Maria said with a cheeky grin as she pressed a bit further into the tallers side.

“But-”

“No buts.” She interrupted, silencing Howard for a moment which Maria used as an opportunity to say her piece. “He's still young dear. Eventually he'll find something or someone that will straighten him out just like you. Heck, Steven seems to be affecting him quite a bit already.” Howard let out a sigh as he placed a hand over his wife’s.

“I just-”

“Sir.” The inventor groaned inwardly at the continued interruptions but held a firm stance. They where in public after all.

“Yes what is it?” He asked, turning to the obviously very nervous maid.

“As you requested, I am here to tell you that the young sirs limo is pulling up, and he appears to have a guest with him.”

“Oh god, who is it?”

+

“I can't believe we're doing this.” Tony said enthusiastically as he bounced slightly in his seat. “I can't wait to see his face. Thanks for playing along.” The brunette turned to the well dressed yet a bit nervous Steve.

“Glad to help.” The blond said quietly as he let his gaze slide from the window, to his friend, and back to the window. He felt a bit bad because Howard was still a close friend and Steve knew this would upset him, but Tony...

“Oh calm down, it will be fine.” Tony said, inadvertently interrupting the olders inner thoughts. “Those old farts will just float around you, idolizing their long lost hero. You just need to smile, tell a story or two about your adventurers as Captain America back in the war and your good. Besides,” Tony slid closer to the older and linked their arms. “I'll be with you all night.” Thankfully the limo came to a halt, causing Tony to turn away before he noticed the blonds cheeks pinken.

+

Howard stood atop the step with his wife by his side and watched his son climb out of the vehicle. The CEO then sucked in a slow breath as Steve Rogers, dressed in a suit most definitely made by the Stark's tailor, stepping out after, a veil of pink covering his cheeks. Howard's mind went blank as he tried to believe and process what he was seeing.

+

Knowing he had taught Steve well, Tony didn't even look at his date as he held out his arm. Just as practiced, Steve hooked his arm around the youngers. With his head held high, Tony started forward, pulling the Captain along with him.

Then, he saw his parents, his mother looking as regal and lovely as ever, though a bit surprise, but his father... Mouth hung open slightly with with a mix of confusion, anger, and horror in his expression. Tony had to squeeze Steve's arm rather forcefully to hold in his fit of laughter.

+

Howard stood there, staring, unable to comprehend what his wife was saying as his and his sons eyes met. When they did, Tony's lips curled up into the most audacious grin Howard had ever seen which only caused his anger to flare.

“Hey dad.” Tony greeted smugly as the pairs finally met. “And good evening mother.”

“Evening dear.” Maria said, a little surprised but was able to keep her cool and train of thought. “And a good evening to you Steven.”

“Good evening Mrs. Stark.” Steve replied, knowing full well that both of Tony's parents would rather him use their first names. Despite their comfort with each other, this was supposed to be a show for the other guest, or at least that was his job, all explained by Tony. Look good while Tony gloats. “Good evening to you as well Mr. Stark.”

“Steve?” Howard finally spoke, snapping out of his daze, though not quite fully processing what he was seeing. “What are you doing here?”

“Anthony asked me to be his date.” Steve informed, as if it wasn't obvious, Tony cringing only slightly at hearing the name usually reserved for his parents when they where upset being used by his friend.

“Date?” Howard repeated.

“Isn’t he perfect dad?” Tony asked as he wrapped both arms around the blonds larger one and pulled them close. Though the two inventors where too distracted with watching each other, Maria was quick to notice the slight jolt and blush on Steve's cheeks at her child’s action. “With his 'amazing' and 'country wide reputation' as 'Captain America', everyone at the party will want a piece of him. Of course he'll 'work the crowd' a bit as any good leader would but he 'never had a big head', so he'll be a 'proper, polite', 40's sweet heart, 'exactly' what you wanted.” Steve wasn't sure whether to laugh at how much Tony shone as he reveled in his smugness, or if he should step away before Howard's inevitable explosion.

“That's-” Howard pretty much shouted but was interrupted.

“Howard!” The group turned to an approaching man, arms open and a friendly smile on his face, laugh and worry lines showing his age. “Good to see you, and your family of course.” He says as he pulls the CEO into a quick embrace. Howard, playing the part, returned the hug with a single arm.

“Always good to see you James.”

“And who might you be?” James asked as his eye's fell on the blond, a hand reaching out towards him. “I must admit, I do recognize your face but I just can't place a name to it, my apologizes boy.”

“It's alright. Names Steven Rogers.” Steve introduced, taking and shaking the mans hand confidently and firmly without being to rough, just like Tony had showed him.

“Rogers...” James thought for a moment. “As in 'the' Steven Rogers, Captain America!?” The mans face lit up when he received a smile and nod from the blond. “My god, so the media was telling the truth for once.” James clasped both hands around Steve's one. “This is amazing, a dream come true. You know, when I was in the war back in the day, the story’s of you and your work always gave me the courage and pep to fight forward, that there was strength in even that gangly boy.” Tony's grin grew as he saw the blonds smile lighten into one a lot less forced and stiff. Steve never liked to gloat but Tony knew he felt pride when he heard about the good things that transpired from his hard work. “What brings the great Captain America to our little get together?” James asked, finally releasing the blonds hand.

“I was invited as Anthony's date actually.” Steve informed, looking down at Tony with a light smile.

“Really!?” James let out a hearty laugh which Tony tried not to take offensively. “Well I must say, you clean up good boy, it's a total 180 compared to the last time.” Tony forced a light chuckle before attention was switched back to Steve. “Oh you must come inside and meet my little sister. She was pretty much in love with you as a child.” Without giving a chance to refuse, James slipped a hand on to the blonds shoulder and began to lead him away, Tony following along after another quite grin his fathers way.

+

Howard grumbled incomprehensible things under his breathe as he watched Steve, blond head barely visible over the crowed of people that surrounded him. About a fifth of the attendees where around him constantly, all older ladies and gents. They would flitter about him, asking things, listening to story’s, laughing along with the Captains jokes.

The worst part was that Howard had wanted this for months. After finally finding the Captain and thawing him out, Howard tried to convince his friend to go to party’s, talk to fellow war veterans, but Steve always insisted that he didn’t feel comfortable yet. So Howard let him be, knowing that eventually Steve would come out of his shell and finally attend a party. What Howard didn't expect was to see his son on his arm.

What did Tony do to convince Steve to play along? Considering he knew his son was doing this to get back at him, making him look like a fool, Howard was obligated to imagine the worst.

After glaring at the crowd of people for far to long, Howard grabbed his wife's hand, suddenly dragging her away from her conversation with the mayor.

“I need to talk to Tony, alone.” Howard answered before the question was asked. Knowing her husbands stress levels where high, Maria decided to play along, quickly apologizing to all the people the CEO gently pushed aside to get to their son and his date. “My apologizes everyone,” Howard said over the huffs and grumbles at his interruption. “But Maria was hoping to have Stevens first dance of the evening.” The blonds expression instantly fell.

“Oh, I'm sorry but I don't really dance.” Steve reminded, giving a questioning and slightly terrified look to Howard, one that asked why his friend would throw him under the bus like this. They both knew he had never danced, was this some kind of round about way of revenge?

“Don't worry, Maria will lead you, it's the Stark way.” The CEO said, practically pushing his wife towards Steve. “Go dear, show him how it's done.” Maria knew exactly what her husband was thinking and despite the sudden shake of the two teens heads, she linked arms with Steve.

“Come sweetie, it's about time you learned this.” As she pulled the Captain out onto the dance floor, ignoring the crowds hushed complaints, Steve and Tony's gazes met. The blond had pleading and worried eyes while Tony gave a reassuring smile. If there was only one person in this entire world that he trusted more then himself to take care of Steve, it would be his mother.

The crowd quickly dispersed now that the Captain was gone, leaving the father and son together.

“What where you thinking?” Howard asked in a low, gruff tone but only received a scoff in response as Tony kept his eyes on where Steve had just been. “How dare you.”

“How dare I?” The younger cut in, a light smile on his lips. “Oh yes, how dare I do exactly what you asked.”

“This isn't what I asked for.”

“Yes it is!” Tony shot, anger begging to bubble. “You wanted someone polite, good in a crowd, and with a good reputation, Steve in a nut shell.”

“But he's a man.” Howard reminded, trying to keep his voice down.

“You never said whether it had to be a girl or a guy.

“I figured it was obvious.”

“Well it's not. Times are changing dad, two men together are becoming more and more common.”

“So this is your way of telling me you like men?” Tony flinched at that before standing straight, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“And what if it is?”

“No it's not.” Howard said confidently as he copped his sons pose. “I could tell the moment you stepped out of the car that this is not about your sexuality or even Steve, this is about showing me up, humiliating me.” He tried, he really did, but the younger couldn’t hold in his smile at seeing how much this was affecting his father. “How inconsiderate.”

“Inconsiderate, to who? It's not like you or mom are getting any bad press from this, most people have complemented me on such a good catch.”

“Not them, what about Steve? He's still adjusting to this time and it's people. Now they all think he is a homosexual.”

“They seem to like him ether way, and he can always pass as bi.” Tony said with a shrug. “He agreed to the idea rather quickly so I'm sure he knew what he was getting himself into.”

“Wait, what?”

+

“So,” Maria started calmly while Steve's eye's flicker to her momentarily before darting back down to watch his two left feet. Even with the, all be it minimal, tutoring Tony had given him, Steve still had a bit of trouble in this department. Dancing around an enemy was nothing compared to dancing with your dates mother while surrounded by people, most of which have probably had professional training. To be fair though, his nervousness was most likely impeding what little skill he had. “Your interested in my son?”

“What!?” That's when Steve had his first stumble of the night. The blond whispered a quick apology to which the shorter giggled, before they proceeded.

“Sorry to spring the question on you like that, I just couldn’t help but notice the way you look at him, and not just tonight ether.” She continued on calmly as Steve tried to pry his eyes from his feet.

“I'm not quite sure what your talking about.” He said confidently but to the mothers trained eye's, she could see the teens nervousness. Steve couldn’t help but feel a flicker of guilt and worry as Maria's expression fell to a sad, almost shameful smile.

“I'm sorry but...” She started, eyes drifting down to the tallers stomach. “I know you prefer the company of men.” The horror was evident in the captains expression, though he couldn't find any words to come out of his agape mouth. “I'm sorry, I hadn’t meant to pry. It's just that when Ms. Carter told story's of you I used to console her on loosing her lover and one day she told me why there had never been a chance for you two. She didn't mean to break your trust, it's just that we never thought you were coming back.” Maria then lifted her eyes to meet Steve's which held hurt, worry, but also showed that he was attentively listening as he processed what was happening. “I swear, I haven't told a soul, not even Howard.” They watched each other for a moment longer before Steve's eye's drifted, a light sigh escaping his lips.

“Howard knows.” Steve informed, this time Maria's mouth hung open. “I had to tell him when he kept trying to push Peggy and I into a relationship.”

“Oh, I see.” The shorter said, realizing that she and her husband had been keeping the same secret from one another. Then her thoughts drifted to the fact that the mighty Captain America had to keep a part of himself secret from the world. “It must have been hard dealing with those feelings back in the 40s, but things have gotten better.” Maria consoled, her motherly instincts reaching out to the teen. “They may not be perfect yet but in time things will work out. Your already off with a lucky start considering you have Anthony as your date tonight.” She offered with a reassuring smile.

“Not really.” Steve said, trying to fight his frown but failing, “I may have him tonight, but this is all an act to him. A joke on his father.”

“I suppose that's true, for him at least. Obviously this night means more to you then your letting on.” Steve scoffed in sad humor at his own mistaken thoughts. “You need to at least try, what's the worst that can happen?”

“I loose another close friend.”

“Or live your life with regret.” There gazes met and Maria's expression softened to one of comfort at the blonds mix of worry and a bit off hope.

+

“I don't see why you're freaking out about this so much.” Tony said with a shrug.

“Because you don't understand.” Howard replied, hand slipping from his eye's to rub his mouth in worried thought.

“Don't understand what? Please explain.” The younger practically shouted, never liking being kept out of the loop. “How do you expect me to be considerate of Steve's feelings when I don't know how I'm hurting him?”

“I need to talk to Steve.” Howard mumbled to himself, ignoring his sons question as he scanned the room for his wife and friend. Tony instantly realized and couldn't stop the lurch of his heart at how he seemingly dropped from his fathers reality again. Trying his best to push down the stab of pride and self-esteem he would never admit he felt daily, the younger silently slipped into the crowd, determined to find and retrieve his date before his father did.

After a fair bit of weaving, Tony spotted Steve and Maria, the taller of which looking worried, almost scared behind a somewhat forced smile.

“Steve?” Tony called with a bit more earnest concern then intended as he slowly approached the two. Once he was close enough, Steve's head shot up to look at him like a deer caught in headlights, almost causing Tony to jump back at the sudden movement.

“To-Tony, what's the matter, why aren’t you with your father?”

“Am I not allowed to be with you?” Snapped the brunettes thoughts immediately, quickly pulling back the somewhat angry glare that flickered onto his expression. Steve and Maria stopped their dancing and stepped apart, turning their body’s and full attention to the young inventor.

“I was just getting kind of thirsty and was wondering if you wanted to join me for a drink?” He asked, putting on that calm, secure grin that Maria always saw through but did her best to stay quiet about for the sake of her son's pride. “But you where kind of looking worried there, everything alright?” Steve prayed that the sudden pounding of his heart and anxiety couldn't be seen in his expression as he carefully considered what to say next. His eye's float to Maria momentarily, as if pleading for assistance to which she responded.

“Well I should be getting back to your father, you boys work things out alright.”She said with a knowing smile at both the teens before she slipped away into the crowed with a small wave.

“Wait, you didn't say I had to try tonight.” Steve thought desperately as he raised his hand a bit in the woman's direction. You can't give a soldier a pep talk then suddenly throw him into the enemies secret base, he needs time to prepare.

“Come on Steve,” Tony said, yanking the older from his thoughts as a familiar warmth wrapped itself around his arm. “let's go get something to drink.” Tony began leading his date through the crowd while keeping an eye out for his father.

It didn't take long for them to reach the bar and after considering attempting to bribe the waiter into giving him alcohol as he had done before, but knowing Steve would nag at him again for it, he instead ordered Perrier. While the blond ordered a simple juice, Tony couldn't help but watch his friend, his fathers words running through his head, as they often did.

“Hey Steve.” Tony said, receiving a noise and nod in acknowledgment though he didn't turn the black heirs way... oddly. “Is all this making you uncomfortable?” The question made Steve look at him, glass slowly lowering to the bar in front of them. “It's just that,” Tony continued, not giving his friend a chance to answer as the brunette switched his weight to the other foot. “Let's just say a little birdy told me that I wasn’t being considerate to your feelings and I... I just want to make sure were cool.” As Tony spoke, Steve watched him with a curious brow raised before it softened into a reassuring smile mixed with something the soldier hadn't wanted to show.

“I'm fine, don't worry.” Tony tried to return the grin but found it forced thanks to his still nagging uncertainty of the vague answer. The two teens watched each other with halfhearted smiles before neither could take the awkward atmosphere growing between them. They turned away, which honestly only made things worse, and they watched their respective glasses, not sure where to go next.

“Maria's right, I should at least try. But we're at a party as fake dates, won't I just make everything awkward by admitting that I want to go on a real date? And what if he doesn’t see me like that, what if he doesn’t like men that way? This is all just a joke to him. God, I need to just say something.” Steve thought as he swirled the transparent but coloured liquid in his glass, finding he wasn’t that thirsty despite his throat feeling a tad dry.

“God damn it, dad was right. What did I do to upset him? He seemed really excited when I asked, and he looked like he was having fun. Then again, when we where practicing he was acting kind of weird. Shit, I'm scaring away the one actual friend I have and I'm to stupid to even see why. God Steve, you need to just say something so I can fix this.” Tony thought as his eyes scanned the various bottles long the back wall, reconsidering that chance at alcohol but finding that with Steve right beside him, it just felt wrong.

“STtoenvye.” Their names mixed as they both tried saying the others, eye's meeting unexpectedly and then the world slowed to a crawl. The voices, the music, it all seemed to drift into silence as they watched each other.

“Now or never, I can do this.” Steve rose, planting his glass on the counter, and stood tall and strait, towering over Tony in that way that made the black haired feel submissive but not spiteful for it like he would if it was anyone else.

“God, whatever it is, just say it.” Tony's breath caught in his throat and he could feel his heart thudding almost painfully, hazel brown eye's unable to tear away from azure.

“Tony... I-”

“Steve.” Tony practically gasped at the sudden third voice, pulling back as if he had just been caught doing something wrong. Steve however was of course surprised, but more disheartened at the failed attempt and a bit frustrated. The olders gaze turned to the fast approaching Howard while Tony's drifted. “I need to talk to you.” The CEO informed as he grabbed the blonds wrist and began to lead him away without a moment to protest. Tony watched them go, not able to find his voice through his confused embarrassment.

+

Maria laughed through a rather cheesy joke from one of her husbands business friends, respectability and all that, when she spotted Howard pulling Steve along through the sea of people and disappear into a side hall. Curiosity overcame her and, after politely excusing herself from the conversation, gave chase.

+

“Howard.” Steve called for the third time as he was pulled up the couple of steps that led to another, completely empty room. Some kind of study it would seem with the forest green furnishing and array of bookshelves. “What do you ne-” 

Suddenly the clatter of plastic hitting the wood floor and a sharp gasp grabbed both the men's attentions. When they turned toward the door however, it was still shut. The two war veterans instincts kicked in as they glanced at one another, questions and plans quickly flying between them but went to waste as they heard footsteps of someone running away.

+

Maria clung to her dress as she attempted to calm her racing heart beat, toe still throbbing from where it hit one of the two steps, and her bag a bit lighter from her phone slipping under the door.

+

Tony sat at the bar, one hand holding up his head while the other picked up his glass of Perrier, intent on taking a sip, but loosing interest and placing it back down. He let out a sigh, wondering if inviting Steve as a joke on his father was worth it because this was turning out to be a horribly confusing night as his date kept being stolen away.

Suddenly an out of place song grabbed his attention, a tune Tony instantly reconsigned as the ring tone of his phone. Hoping this would bring something to distract him from his disarrayed thoughts, the brunette pulled out his phone and found his caller id informing him that it was his mother. Despite his curiosity as to why his mother would call him while they where at the same party, the young inventor answered the call.

“Hey mom?” Tony questioned but received no response, well not directed at him anyway. They where soft, as if talking on the other side of the room, but voices could just barley be heard. Tony tried to focus, make out the words being said but couldn't get a grasp thanks to the noise of the party around him. So he quickly left the room, abandoning his drink as he emerged onto a balcony but found it wasn’t quiet enough. So, as he turned his phone's volume to max, the black haired descended the few steps, wandered into the garden below, and was finally able to make out the conversation on the other side of the line.

“You can't be serious.” Was that his father?

“And what if I am?” And that was Steve, what's going on? Tony considered calling out to the men or hanging up.

“But Tony, really?” Nope, he was definitely staying on the line.

+

“Out of all the people in the world, why him?” Howard asked, confusion, anger, and concern rolling together to make a rather unstable man.

“Why are you so against it? Isn’t this what you wanted, for us to get close.” Steve asked, stance firm as he tried to keep his frustration in check.

“Yes, to be friends, not to start dating! Why doesn’t anyone have common sense anymore?” Howard asked no one in particular as he threw his hands up before curling them inward, rubbing his face as he tried to stay calm. Steve waited patently, listening and counting each of his friends deep breaths before speaking. 

“I know you don't want to hear this, but I need to tell you that... I'm going to ask him to a proper date.”

“He'll break your heart.” Howard breathed, memories of his own, similar free spirited teen years floating back to him.

“Maybe,” Steve said with a sad chuckle. “but I need to at least try.” There was another long pause, nether man looking at the other as they both got a bit lost in there own thoughts and emotions.

“You know,” Howard started, pulling Steve's eyes to him, though he didn't return the gesture. “I could keep going, explain all the reasons and ways I'll find you curled up somewhere with a broken heart, plastered with that show boy fake smile on your face and telling me your okay when you not, but your still going to do it aren't you?” Howard only had to look at his friend, see into those same eyes he had seen 30 years ago and let out a scoff. “You where always thick headed like that, never one to give up easily.”

“Wouldn't still be here if I didn't have this thick skull.” The friends shared a smile, both with joy and regret. Steve didn't want to hurt his friend, the one that, to the blond, he had shared a good chunk of his teen years with not that long ago, but Tony... things where so different with Tony. Howard knew this too, and couldn't decide whether to hate it or be thankful.

“Why do you think so low of Tony?” Steve couldn't help but ask, causing the inventor to stiffen. “I know he's made some bad decisions but you did too at his age.”

“That's what I don't like.” Howard suddenly cut in, silencing the blond. “He is going down a similar path as me, but I don't want him to hit rock bottom like I did, he shouldn't have to go through that, he deserves so much better. He deserves someone like you, I just don't know if he's ready to have you yet. He's young and wild, I don't know if he can handle someone tying him down for more then a month, but hey, if you can do it then more power to you.” He said in a fairly forced humorous tone as he waved a nonchalant hand towards his friend. The taller couldn't stop the way his lips curled up at the corners, taking this as the closest thing to a blessing he was going to get.

“Well I'll try my best.” Steve said as he took a few steps back.

“You always do.” Howard more whispered then spoke as the taller made his way to the door. Without another word, the awkward atmosphere being a bit to heavy to be able to come up with something, Steve left the room, leaving the father to think things over.  
As he stood there, lost in his thoughts, his eye's mindlessly scanned the room until something caught his attention. He strode over and causally picked up the familiar device. The newest prototype of the Stark phone, the one that only himself, his wife, and his son had, and it definitely wasn’t Tony's considering the phone he held was in the middle of a call with the younger. Howard's stomach dropped a few stories as he stared at the device, realization hitting.

“Tony!?” He suddenly blurted out but received no answer. Could his son even hear him? Ether way, Howard decided to take this opportunity to speak to the younger. “Look Tony, I need you to please, take, this, seriously. He's a dear friend and to be honest, a softy when it comes to romance. I need you to really think about this and if you really can't see yourself in a relationship with him then that's fine, but please... let him down gently, he really likes you.” His words where met with silence and Howard couldn't help but think how comical it would be if his son hadn't heard a word he said. “If it means anything, I think you two could be happy together.”

“You think?” Howard jumped slightly at the unexpected response, but quickly caught on to the sincerity in his sons voice.

“Yes, I do, and that's the most I could wish for you both.” He answered honestly, an odd sense of pride bubbling over him.

“I'll think about it... thanks dad.” Then the line went dead.

+

Tony watched the now black screen in his hand, momentarily questioning whether it was rude to hang up like that but ultimately not caring all that much. Steve liked him, really liked him, the thought it causing an odd and kind of uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Welp, looks like it's time for inner monolog and a whole lot of emotional fluff.

+

“Not at the moment, sorry. I'm actually looking for my date, Anthony Stark, have you seen him?” Steve asked the fourteenth person that had approached him. These where the moments he found his fame as Captain America to be a bother. He wanted to find Tony, tell him something that time apart was giving him more determination to say.

“I did actually.” The woman said, face lighting up and a finger held in the air. “I saw him siting in the garden not to long ago.” Finally, someone helpful.

“Thank you.” He said, patting her shoulder gently, then jogged off, choosing to ignore her giddy giggles as he left.

“The garden, why there of all places to hide?” Steve asked himself as he made his way out onto the balcony and sure enough, there the inventor sat.

“Tony!”

+

The youngers head snapped up in shock as the sudden call of his name, and fear at who was calling.

Shoot, he wasn’t ready yet, he hadn't though everything through. He needed more time, but it seemed like he wouldn't get it as the blond approached fast and determined.

“Quick, think of something, anything!”

“There you are, glad you found me.” Tony said in what he hoped was a cheerful way as he stood from his seat. The captain was obviously caught off guard, his long strides suddenly coming to a halt for a moment as Tony approached him. “Was hoping to get you out of the party. We need to talk... about dancing.” Tony felt a shutter of guilt zip down his spine as Steve's expression lighted then flickered out at his words.

“Dancing?” Steve repeated, a mist of pain behind his confused expression.

“Ya, I talked to mom and she said you where still having trouble so I was thinking we could have a quick re-cap of our lesson.” There stood a moment that felt like hours where Steve just watched him, no words being spoken. “So first you take your left hand, right?” Tony jumped in, not able to handle the awkward silence thanks to his 'amazing' excuse.

As Tony instructed, Steve didn't fight, but also didn't move with earnest, just silently watched the younger with confused, hurt, and an almost knowing expression as he was led.

Tony mentally patted himself on the back for thinking of the lamest excuse that got them as physically close as possible. Exactly where he needed to be to figure out if he wanted to date Steve, in Steve's arms, that won't effect his decision making at all.

“And you need to keep eye contact...” Their eye's met and the inventors heart jumped. The way Steve watched him, it felt as if he was trying to convey the question in his mind though their gaze, and god was it working. “Okay this isn’t working.” Tony said, taking a step back, pulling his hands away from the older.

“Tony-”

“Let's try this!” The black haired snapped suddenly, cutting Steve off before he said anything embarrassing. Not giving the older a chance to utter a protest, Tony flung his arms around his friends neck and buried his face in Steve's chest. “Th-then you just put your arms around my waist and we sway.” Tony blurted out quickly as he continuously cursed himself for sounding so stupid. He was Tony Stark! The best known playboy in the country, so why was he stuttering like some awkward teen. Well he was a teen, but that's besides the point.

Tony clung to the older, refusing to look up and hoped the blond would just play along. Instead he was met with a chuckle.

“Doesn’t this paint you as the woman? What happened to 'if anyone’s going to look girly it's gonna be you Steve'?” The captain quoted, though he did wrap his arms around the younger.

“It's just because your the size of a tree. It would look stupid if we tried the other way.” Tony fought with a small huff. And were his cheeks as red as they felt? Gosh how embarrassing. Never the less, Tony was met with a hearty laugh from the older. One that shook his body and, as the younger would claim it, forced Tony to laugh along with him. The chuckles eventually died down into stupidly happy grins as the shorter turned and rested his head on Steve's shoulder, his ear pressing against his pectoral so he could hear the captains rather speedy heart beat. And as the blond rested his head gently on the shorter's, Tony couldn't deny this sense of... how could he describe it? It was, unlike his past companions, it didn't feel like he had to try. He didn't need to worry about acting flashy, he didn't need to be suave and the best flirt in the country, he just had to be him. But it wasn't quite that either. It's confusing, but it all just felt right and easy, how it was supposed to be.

Tony let out a light sigh as he let his eye's drift shut, relaxing in the moment he probably should be using to think things over. Then one of Steve's hands slowly start to slide up his side, around his shoulder blade, lightly brushing against his neck, and finally cupping the younger's chin. Tony knew this, and let it happen, oddly enjoying the heat that flooded his skin wherever the blonds hand had been, fascinated and curious by what would happen next. With a light push and not a drop of resistance, Steve lifted the youngers chin and there eye's met again, but this time, Tony didn't turn away. He didn't shy away from the question that lay so obviously in the blonds expression, nay, he smiled at it. Even though the captain didn't lead him any more Tony continued to lift his head until he felt warm lips brush against his.

“Rogers!” Steve jumped back, yanking himself from Tony immediately and turned to see the man from before, James, approaching. “So this is where you've been hiding my boy.” He stated cheerfully over Tony's almost obnoxious groan, to which he only received a quick, confused glance from James. Steve tried to straighten himself, act like he wasn’t a bundle of embarrassment and frustration. “I wanted you to meet up with a good friend of mi-”

“Sorry.” Tony interjected, slipping an arm around the blonds and pulling him away from James’s out stretched arm that had intended to grab the captains shoulder. “We're actually heading out now, have a good night 'sir'.” Tony said, not at all trying to hide his mocking tone as he walked right past the older gentleman, dragging Steve along with him.

“T-tony!” Steve protested verbally, though didn't actually try to pull away, deciding to just try his best to keep up with the youngers aggravated steps. “What happened to putting on a good show, Howard's going to be furious.”

“You know what?” Tony said, not even bothering to re-enter the party, instead taking the side path around the building straight to the driveway. “I really don't care right now. I'm sick of playing hot potato with my boyfriend.”

“B-boyfriend!?” Steve stuttered, heart jumping, his mouth falling open for a moment as he processed what Tony said.

“So what do you say, wanna head over to my place? I've got a pool table, cards, video games, though if it's anything like last time then maybe they're not the best option.” Tony blathered on, then looked up at the blond with what looked like a casual smile, but Steve could see the nervousness behind it.

“Sure, sounds like fun.” Steve said, excepting that this was Tony's round about way of asking him out, which he didn't mind. One way or another they where together, and that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I don't know why but this is one of those stories that I started writing and then it just drifted of into something totally different than what was originally intended, so sorry if it ended odd and out of place.
> 
> Hope you liked it and I don't own any character mentioned in this story.


End file.
